mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Soleil Moon Frye
| birth_place = , U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actress, director, screenwriter | years_active = 1982–present | spouse = }} Soleil Moon Frye (born August 6, 1976) is an American actress, director and screenwriter. Frye is best known for her childhood role as the title character in sitcom Punky Brewster, and as Roxie King in Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. Early life Born in Glendora, California, Frye's father is actor Virgil Frye, and her mother is talent agent Sondra Peluce Londy. She has two half-brothers, Sean Frye and Meeno Peluce, both former child actors. Frye's parents divorced when she was 2. At a young age Frye dated Jeff Rawluk and they stayed together until 1992. "Soleil" ( ) is French for "sun". Career Frye made her acting debut in the 1982 television movie Missing Children: A Mother's Story. At the age of eight, she starred in the title role of Punky Brewster, a sitcom that aired on NBC and in syndication from 1984 to 1988. She also voiced the lead role in the animated series It's Punky Brewster. After the series ended in 1986, Frye landed the lead role in the short lived 1988 sitcom Cadets. During the 1990s, she guest starred on several television series including The Wonder Years, Saved by the Bell, and Friends, and voiced characters for the animated series Tiny Toon Adventures and The Cartoon Cartoon Show. In addition to her television work, Frye has appeared in the films The Liars' Club (1993) and Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings (1995) and in stage productions of Orestes, I Murdered My Mother and The Housekeeper. In 1996, Frye moved to New York to attend The New School and later directed the film Wild Horses (1998). From 2000 to 2003, Frye portrayed the character of Roxie King in Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, with her longtime friend and series producer Melissa Joan Hart. During the run of Sabrina, she voiced the character of Zoey in the Disney Channel series The Proud Family and the series' 2005 television movie. Frye directed her second film, Sonny Boy, in 2004. The documentary chronicles a two week trip Frye took with her father, Virgil, who has Alzheimer's disease. Sonny Boy was an official selection at the 27th Starz Denver International Film Festival and won Best Documentary at the San Diego Film Festival. In 2006, she provided the voice for Jade in the animated series Bratz. In March 2010, Frye and her friend and former Sabrina castmate Melissa Joan Hart launched the "Better Together" campaign for Gain. Personal life After suffering from gigantomastia as a teen, Frye underwent a breast reduction three months before her 16th birthday. Frye married Jason Goldberg, a television producer and actor, on October 25, 1998 in Los Angeles. Their first child, daughter Poet Sienna Rose Goldberg, was born on August 24, 2005, in Los Angeles. On March 17, 2008 she gave birth to her second daughter, Jagger Joseph Blue Goldberg. In 2007, Frye, along with two friends, opened The Little Seed, an environmentally-conscious children's specialty boutique in Los Angeles. Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * * * Category:1976 births Category:Actors from California Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American film directors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Female film directors Category:The New School alumni Category:Living people Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Women screenwriters de:Soleil Moon Frye es:Soleil Moon Frye fr:Soleil Moon Frye it:Soleil Moon Frye pl:Soleil Moon Frye pt:Soleil Moon Frye ru:Фрай, Солейл Мун